gravitywikiaorg-20200223-history
Trans-Neptunian object
A trans-Neptunian object (TNO) (or trans-Neptune object) is any object in the Solar System that orbits the Sun at a greater distance on average than Neptune. The Kuiper belt, scattered disk, and Oort cloud are three divisions of this volume of space. The first trans-Neptunian object to be discovered was Pluto in 1930. It took more than 60 years to discover, in 1992, a second trans-Neptunian object, (15760) 1992 QB1, with only the discovery of Pluto's moon Charon before that in 1978. Since then however, over 1,000 trans-Neptunian objects have been discovered, differing in sizes, orbits and surface composition. 197 of these (as of March, 2009) have their orbit well enough determined that they are given a permanent minor planet designation.List of Transneptunian objectsList of Centaurs and Scattered Disc objects The largest known trans-Neptunian object is (discovered in 2005), followed by Pluto, and . History Discovery of Pluto The orbit of each of the planets is affected by the gravitational influences of all the other planets. Discrepancies in the early 1900s between the observed and expected orbits of Uranus and Neptune suggested that there were one or more additional planets beyond Neptune (see Planet X). The search for these led to the discovery of Pluto in 1930. However, Pluto was too small to explain the discrepancies, and revised estimates of Neptune's mass showed that the problem was spurious. Pluto was easiest to find because it has the highest apparent magnitude of all known trans-Neptunian objects. It also has a lower inclination to the ecliptic than most other large TNO's. Discovery of other trans-Neptunian objects After Pluto's discovery, no one searched for further TNOs for a long time. Indeed, it was generally believed that Pluto was the only major object of the Kuiper belt. Only after the discovery of a second TNO, (15760) 1992 QB1, in 1992, systematic searches for further such objects began. A broad strip of the sky around the ecliptic was photographed and digitally evaluated for slowly-moving objects. Hundreds of TNOs were found, with diameters in the range of 50 to 2500 kilometers. On the 31st of May, 2008 the first retrograde trans-Neptunian object was discovered. The discovery was made during an outer Solar System survey using the Canada-France-Hawaii Telescope (CFHT). After recovery observations on the MMT, CTIO-Blanco, Gemini-South telescopes, and again the CFHT, this was confirmed. It has an IAU Minor Planet Center provisional designation 2008 KV42 and temporary nickname "Drac", an orbital inclination of 103.4 deg and eccentricity of 0.508, a semimajor axis of 42.536 AU with a perihelion distance of 20.926 AU, aphelion distance 64.147 AU. The object is unlikely to be primordial and therefore needs a supply mechanism from a long-lived source. Several scenarios which could have determined the object's current orbit have been outlined, including an unobserved reservoir of objects with large-inclination orbits beyond Neptune which may also supply the Halley-type comets. Eris Eris is the largest known trans-Neptunian object. Currently lying at 97 AU away, Eris is one of the farthest known objects in the solar system, and the third brightest of the TNOs. Classified as a scattered disk object (SDO), Eris follows an orbit at 10 billion kilometres from the Sun, completing it in 560 years at an unusual 45-degree angle. Distribution and classification According to their distance from the Sun and their orbit parameters, TNOs are classified in two large groups: * The Kuiper belt contains objects with an average distance to the sun of 30 to about 55 AU, usually having close-to-circular orbits with a small inclination from the ecliptic. Kuiper belt objects are further classified into the following two groups: ** Resonant objects are locked in an orbital resonance with Neptune. Objects with a 1:2 resonance are also called twotinos, and objects with a 2:3 resonance are called plutinos, after their most prominent member, Pluto. ** Classical Kuiper belt objects (also called cubewanos) have no such resonance, moving on almost circular orbits, unperturbed by Neptune. Examples are 1992 QB1, 50000 Quaoar and Makemake. * The scattered disk contains objects further from the Sun, usually with very irregular orbits (i.e. very elliptical and having a strong inclination from the ecliptic). A typical example is the largest TNO, Eris. The diagram to the right illustrates the distribution of known trans-Neptunian objects (up to 70 AU) in relation to the orbits of the planets and the Centaurs for reference. Different classes are represented in different colours. Resonant objects (including Neptune Trojans) are plotted in red, cubewanos in blue. The scattered disk extends to the right, far beyond the diagram, with known objects at mean distances beyond 500 AU (Sedna) and aphelia beyond 1000 AU ( ). Notable trans-Neptunian objects Image:EightTNOs.png|thumb|250px|right|Comparison of Eris, Pluto, Makemake, Haumea, Sedna, Orcus, Quaoar, Varuna, and Earth (all to scale). #Earth rect 646 1714 2142 1994 The Earth #Eris and Dysnomia circle 226 412 16 Dysnomia circle 350 626 197 Eris #Pluto and Charon circle 1252 684 86 Charon circle 1038 632 188 Pluto #Makemake circle 1786 614 142 Makemake #Haumea circle 2438 616 155 Haumea #Sedna circle 342 1305 137 Sedna #Orcus circle 1088 1305 114 Orcus #Quaoar circle 1784 1305 97 Quaoar #Varuna circle 2420 1305 58 Varuna #link to image (under all other links) rect 0 0 2749 1994 desc none # - setting this to "bottom-right" will display a (rather large) icon linking to the graphic, if desired default #Notes: #Details on the new coding for clickable images is here: mw:Extension:ImageMap #While it may look strange, it is important to keep the codes for a particular system in order. The clickable coding treats the first object created in an area as the one on top. #Moons should be placed on "top" so that their smaller circles will not disappear "under" their respective primaries. *134340 Pluto, a dwarf planet. :*Charon, the largest moon of Pluto. * , the prototype cubewano, the first Kuiper belt object discovered after Pluto and Charon. * , the first binary Kuiper belt object discovered after Pluto and Charon. * , the first object to categorized as a scattered disk object. * has a very large satellite and is the earliest discovered scattered disc object. *1993 RO, the next plutino discovered after Pluto. *20000 Varuna and 50000 Quaoar, large cubewanos. *90482 Orcus and 28978 Ixion, large plutinos. *90377 Sedna, a distant object, classified in a new category named Extended scattered disc (E-SDO),[http://www.obs-nice.fr/gladman/cr105.html Evidence for an Extended Scattered Disk?] detached objects, D.Jewitt, A.Delsanti The Solar System Beyond The Planets in Solar System Update : Topical and Timely Reviews in Solar System Sciences '', Springer-Praxis Ed., ISBN 3-540-26056-0 (2006) Preprint of the article (pdf) ''Distant Detached Objects (DDO) Rodney S. Gomes, John J. Matese, and Jack J. Lissauer A Distant Planetary-Mass Solar Companion May Have Produced Distant Detached Objects To appear in Icarus (2006). Preprint or Scattered-Extended in the formal classification by DES J. L. Elliot, S. D. Kern, K. B. Clancy, A. A. S. Gulbis, R. L. Millis, M. W. Buie, L. H. Wasserman, E. I. Chiang, A. B. Jordan, D. E. Trilling, and K. J. Meech The Deep Ecliptic Survey: A Search for Kuiper Belt Objects and Centaurs. II. Dynamical Classification, the Kuiper Belt Plane, and the Core Population. The Astronomical Journal, 129 (2006), pp. preprint *136108 Haumeahttp://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/sci/tech/4726733.stm, a dwarf planet, the fourth largest known trans-Neptunian object. Notable for its two known satellites and unusually short rotation period (3.9 h). David L. Rabinowitz, K. M. Barkume, Michael E. Brown, H. G. Roe, M. Schwartz, S. W. Tourtellotte, C. A. Trujillo (2005), Photometric Observations Constraining the Size, Shape, and Albedo of 2003 El61, a Rapidly Rotating, Pluto-Sized Object in the Kuiper Belt, Astrophysical Journal, submitted Preprint on arXiv *136199 Eris, dwarf planet, a scattered disk object, currently the largest known trans-Neptunian object. One known satellite, Dysnomia. *136472 Makemakehttp://www.cfa.harvard.edu/mpec/K05/K05O42.html, dwarf planet, a cubewano, the third largest known trans-Neptunian object * , a scattered disk object following unusual, highly inclined but circular orbit. * and , remarkable for their eccentric orbits and large aphelia. * IAU Minor Planet Center provisional designation 2008 KV42 and temporary nickname "Drac". The First retrograde trans-Neptune object. Orbital inclination i = 104 deg, semimajor axis is a sime 42 AU, the perihelion distance is q~21 AU. Discovered 31st May, 2008 A fuller list of objects is being compiled in the List of trans-Neptunian objects. Physical characteristics Given the apparent magnitude (>20) of all but the biggest trans-Neptunian objects, the physical studies are limited to the following: *thermal emissions for the largest objects (See size determination), *color indices i.e. comparisons of the apparent magnitudes using different filters *analysis of spectra, visual and infrared Studying colors and spectra provides insight into the objects' origin and a potential correlation with other classes of objects, namely centaurs and some satellites of giant planets (Triton, Phoebe), suspected to originate in the Kuiper Belt. However, the interpretations are typically ambiguous as the spectra can fit more than one model of the surface composition and depend on the unknown particle size. More significantly, the optical surfaces of small bodies are subject to modification by intense radiation, solar wind and micrometeorites. Consequently, the thin optical surface layer could be quite different from the regolith underneath , and not representative of the bulk composition of the body. Small TNOs are thought to be low density mixtures of rock and ice with some organic (carbon-containing) surface material such as tholin, detected in their spectra. On the other hand, the high density of , 2.6-3.3 g/cm3, suggests a very high non-ice content (compare with Pluto's density: 2.0 g/cm3). The composition of some small TNO could be similar to that of comets. Indeed, some Centaurs undergo seasonal changes when they approach the Sun, making the boundary blurred (see 2060 Chiron and 133P/Elst-Pizarro). However, population comparisons between Centaurs and TNO are still object of controversy. N. Peixinho, A. Doressoundiram, A. Delsanti, H. Boehnhardt, M. A. Barucci, and I. Belskaya Reopening the TNOs Color Controversy: Centaurs Bimodality and TNOs Unimodality Astronomy and Astrophysics, 410, L29-L32 (2003). Preprint on arXiv Colors Like Centaurs, TNO display a wide range of colors from blue-grey to very red but unlike the centaurs, clearly re-grouped into two classes, the distribution appears to be uniform. Color indices are simple measures of the differences of the apparent magnitude of an object seen through blue (B), visible (V) i.e. green-yellow and red ® filters. The diagram illustrates known color indices for all but the biggest objects (in slightly enhanced color). O. R. Hainaut & A. C. Delsanti (2002) Color of Minor Bodies in the Outer Solar System Astronomy & Astrophysics, 389, 641 datasource For reference, two moons: Triton and Phoebe, the centaur Pholus and planet Mars are plotted (yellow labels, size not to scale). Correlations between the colors and the orbital characteristics have been studied, to confirm theories of different origin of the different dynamic classes. Classical objects Classical objects seem to be composed of two different color populations: so called cold (inclination <5°) displaying only red colors and hot (higher inclination) population displaying the whole range of colors from blue to very red.A. Doressoundiram, N. Peixinho, C. de Bergh, S. Fornasier, Ph. Thébault, M. A. Barucci and C. Veillet The color distribution in the Edgeworth-Kuiper Belt The Astronomical Journal, 124, pp. 2279-2296. Preprint on arXiv A recent analysis based on the data from Deep Ecliptic Survey confirms this difference of colours between low inclination objects (named Core) and high inclination (named Halo). Red colors of the Core objects together with their unperturbed orbits suggest that these objects could be a relic of the original population of the Belt. Gulbis, Amanda A. S.; Elliot, J. L.; Kane, Julia F. The color of the Kuiper belt Core Icarus, 183 (July 2006), Issue 1, p. 168-178. Scattered disk objects Scattered disk objects show color resemblances with hot classical objects pointing to a common origin. The largest objects Characteristically, big (bright) objects are typically on inclined orbits, while the invariable plane re-groups mostly small and dim objects. With the exception of Sedna, all big TNOs: Eris, , , Charon, and Orcus display neutral colour (infrared index V-I < 0.2), while the relatively dimmer bodies (50000 Quaoar, Ixion, , and Varuna), as well as the population as the whole, are reddish (V-I in 0.3 to 0.6 range). This distinction leads to suggestion that the surface of the largest bodies is covered with ices, hiding the redder, darker areas underneath. The diagram illustrates the relative sizes, albedos and colours of the biggest TNOs. Also shown, are the known satellites and the exceptional shape of ( ) resulting from its rapid rotation. The arc around ( ) represents uncertainty given its unknown albedo. The size of Eris follows Michael Brown’s measure (2400 km) based on HST point spread model. The arc around it represents the thermal measure (3000 km) by Bertoldi (see the related section of the article for the references). Spectra The objects present wide range of spectra, differing in reflectivity in visible red and near infrared. Neutral objects present a flat spectrum, reflecting as much red and infrared as visible spectrum. A. Barucci Trans Neptunian Objects’ surface properties, IAU Symposium #229, Asteroids, Comets, Meteors, Aug 2005, Rio de Janeiro Very red objects present a steep slope, reflecting much more in red and infrared. A recent attempt at classification (common with Centaurs) uses the total of four classes from BB (blue, average B-V=0.70, V-R=0.39 e.g. Orcus) to RR (very red, B-V=1.08, V-R=0.71, e.g. Sedna) with BR and IR as intermediate classes. BR and IR differ mostly in the infrared bands I, J and H. Typical models of the surface include water ice, amorphous carbon, silicates and organic macromolecules, named tholins, created by intense radiation. Four major tholins are used to fit the reddening slope: *Titan tholin, believed to be produced from a mixture of 90% N2 and 10% CH4 (gaseous methane) *Triton tholin, as above but with very low (0.1%) methane content *(ethane) Ice tholin I, believed to be produced from a mixture of 86% H2O and 14% C2H6 (ethane) *(methanol) Ice tholin II, 80% H2O, 16% CH3OH (methanol) and 3% CO2 As an illustration of the two extreme classes BB and RR, the following compositions have been suggested *for Sedna (RR very red): 24% Triton tholin, 7% carbon, 10%N2, 26% methanol, 33% methane *for Orcus (BB, grey/blue): 85% amorphous carbon +4% titan tholin, 11% H20 ice Size determination It is difficult to estimate the diameter of TNOs. For very large objects, with very well known orbital elements (namely, Pluto and Charon), diameters can be precisely measured by occultation of stars. For other large TNOs, diameters can be estimated by thermal measurements. The intensity of light illuminating the object is known (from its distance to the Sun), and one assumes that most of its surface is in thermal equilibrium (usually not a bad assumption for an airless body). For a known albedo, it is possible to estimate the surface temperature, and correspondingly the intensity of heat radiation. Further, if the size of the object is known, it is possible to predict both the amount of visible light and emitted heat radiation reaching the Earth. A simplifying factor is that the Sun emits almost all of its energy in visible light and at nearby frequencies, while at the cold temperatures of TNOs, the heat radiation is emitted at completely different wavelengths (the far infrared). Thus there are two unknowns (albedo and size), which can be determined by two independent measurements (of the amount of reflected light and emitted infrared heat radiation). Unfortunately, TNOs are so far from the Sun that they are very cold, hence produce black-body radiation around 60 micrometres in wavelength. This wavelength of light is impossible to observe on the Earth's surface, but only from space using, e.g., the Spitzer Space Telescope. For ground-based observations, astronomers observe the tail of the black-body radiation in the far infrared. This far infrared radiation is so dim that the thermal method is only applicable to the largest KBOs. For the majority of (small) objects, the diameter is estimated by assuming an albedo. However, the albedos found range from 0.50 down to 0.05 resulting, as example for magnitude of 1.0, in uncertainty from 1200 – 3700 km!http://www.cfa.harvard.edu/iau/lists/Sizes.html. Largest discoveries Plutoids A trans-Neptunian object is called a plutoid if it is large enough to be in hydrostatic equilibrium (i.e. if it is a dwarf planet). There are currently four TNOs designated as plutoids by the IAU. These are listed here together with Pluto's largest moon Charon, which would probably be a plutoid on its own if it did not orbit Pluto: Plutoid candidates '' Estimated diameter is greatly affected by surface albedo which has often been assumed, not measured. Some potentially large Kuiper belt objects have not been included.'' Sources:Grundy et al. Diverse Albedos of Small Trans-Neptunian Objects Icarus Notes. Preprint on arXivDale P. Cruikshank et al. Albedos, Diameters (and a Density) of Kuiper Belt and Centaur Objects from a session of the 37th meeting of the Division for Planetary Sciences of the American Astronomical Society and the Royal Astronomical Society (September 2005, Cambridge, UK) AbstractThe original press release announcing the measuring of the albedo of by Bertoldi et al.MPC Circular 2006-A28 for data External links *Minor Planet Center List of Transneptunian Objects *TNO Italian website An Italian website about TNO *Nine planets, University of Arizona *David Jewitt's Kuiper Belt site ** Large KBO page *A list of the estimates of the diameters from jonhnstonarchive with references to the original papers *Trans-Neptunian Object Orbital Database TNO Orbital Database See also *List of trans-Neptunian objects *Triton *Nemesis *Dwarf planet *Mesoplanet *Small solar system body References Category:Trans-Neptunian objects ast:Oxetu tresneptunianu az:Neptunxarici cisim be-x-old:Транснэптунавы аб'ект bg:Транснептунов обект ca:Objecte transneptunià cs:Transneptunické těleso da:Trans-neptunske objekter de:Transneptunisches Objekt es:Objeto transneptuniano eo:Transneptuna objekto fr:Objet transneptunien ko:해왕성 바깥 천체 id:Obyek trans-Neptunus it:Oggetto trans-nettuniano he:גוף טרנס-נפטוני la:OZK lt:Transneptūniniai objektai hu:Neptunuszon túli objektumok nl:Transneptunisch object ja:太陽系外縁天体 nn:Transneptunsk-objekt pl:Obiekt transneptunowy pt:Objeto transneptuniano ru:Транснептуновый объект simple:Trans-Neptunian object sk:Transneptúnsky objekt sl:Čezneptunsko telo fi:Transneptuninen kohde sv:Transneptunskt objekt th:วัตถุพ้นดาวเนปจูน tr:Neptün ötesi cisim uk:Транснептуновий об'єкт vec:Ogeto transnetunian vi:Vật thể ngoài Sao Hải Vương zh:海王星外天體